


Making It Mine

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione gets up to mischief in her very own office.





	Making It Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for helmetfest_2008 on LJ

 

“Here we are,” I say, the excitement evident in my voice as I open the door and lead them inside and shut the door behind us.  “My very first office at the Ministry. Isn’t it great?”

 

“This is it? Not much to it, is there?” Ron asks, looking around the room.  “After the way you’ve gone on about it, I thought there’d be more to it, but it’s barely more than a broom cupboard … Ow!” he exclaims as Harry raises his arm behind me and pops Ron on the back of the head.

 

“What Ron meant to say,” Harry offers with a smile, “is ‘yes, Hermione, it’s great’.”

 

I sigh, not at all surprised but slightly disappointed at their reactions.  I know it’s small, with little room for anything more than a desk and a chair, but it’s mine. And little do they realize that I have plans for making it making it even more so. For that, there are most decidedly benefits to being wedged tightly in a very small, very full room between two young, exceedingly handsome, incredibly able-bodied Aurors-in-training.

 

“At least it’s all mine,” I reply, my hands sliding across the front of their trousers and squeezing just slightly.  “That’s more than you two can say.”

 

Almost immediately, Ron turns me to face him, and I’m between them. Ron kisses me greedily as he kneads my tits just as I like it, while Harry grinds his erection against my arse, teasing me with what’s yet to come.

 

“Don’t be so sure,” Harry murmurs, his lips against the side of my neck. 

 

“That’s right, love,” Ron finishes. “We readily admit that we’re all yours.” I curl my arm around the back of Harry’s head so that I can thread my fingers in his hair and to give Ron better access as he pulls open my blouse and begins licking his way down my chest before dropping to his knees.

 

I close my eyes and my head falls back against Harry’s shoulder when Ron lifts my skirt and I feel his chuckle against me when he discovers my lack of knickers.

 

“I think we’re playing into your plans,” Harry says as his fingers slide over the cleft of my arse and Ron licks and sucks in just the right way, and the two of them have me so close already, knowing just how to bring my body to climax in no time at all.

 

“Had to properly make it mine,” I manage just before Ron’s tongue and Harry’s fingers hit just the right spots and I cry out their names, pulsing and writhing against them.

 

Beautiful men that they are, they hold me as my breathing calms and until I can manage standing on my own once more.  And neither of them seems the least bit surprised when I look up at Ron and then back at Harry, smiling seductively.

 

"Time to test the desk."

 


End file.
